


Not Alone

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2016 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, Prompt 4: Illness<br/>No one had ever taken care of a sick Emma before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Emma coughed, rolling out of bed and staggering to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she vomited, Regina’s salmon tasting far worse the second time. She rested her head on the seat for a second, trying to keep from being sick again, before she jumped when there was a knock at the door.

“Emma?” Regina asked. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Emma called, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Just a little sick. I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t sound fine,” Regina said. “I’m coming in.”

Regina opened the bathroom door, frowning when she saw how pale and sweaty Emma was. “Sorry for waking you up,” Emma said.

Regina sighed and walked over, helping Emma to her feet and leading her back to bed, tucking her under the covers. “You don’t need to apologize. You’re sick.”

“Sorry,” Emma mumbled again.

Regina fussed about, and a few minutes later she left and came back with some pills and a glass of water. “Here, this should help.”

Emma took it dutifully, laying back feeling even more miserable than before. It was early in the morning, and Regina had work, and here she was taking up her time when she should be resting. “Why don’t you go back to sleep. I can go to the guest room.”

“Why would you do that?” Regina asked.

“So I don’t keep you up,” Emma explained.

Regina sighed. “Emma, I think you have the flu. You are going to stay in that bed and let me take care of you, and if you think you’re going to do anything else, it will be the last thing you do. Do you understand me?”

A warm, happy feeling filled Emma for a moment, only to be chased away by another batch of hacking coughs. Regina went to the bathroom and brought back a cool cloth, placing it on Emma’s feverish forehead. It felt wonderful.

“Just rest,” Regina said. “I’ll have some nice warm soup ready when you get up.”

Emma slowly closed her eyes, trying to fall back to sleep despite occasional bouts of coughing. Regina began to hum a soft lullaby, and Emma smiled slightly. Never in her life had she had someone to take care of her when she was sick, but now Regina was there for her.

She really had found her happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Our cat, which had been part of the family for 14 years, passed away yesterday. She was happy and running around two days ago, and collapsed and had to be put down one day later. I thought about writing about that, but I wanted to write something to make me feel better instead. It was going to be longer, but I couldn't focus and just ended this early.


End file.
